narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Continuing Training: Seireitou trains Ryuka, Kyashi and Evan
In Other World Ryuka vs. Hikaru Hikaru and Ryuka were clashing swords with each other. Hikaru smiled and said, "You're good Ryuka, deffenatly a force to be reckoned with." Ryuka grinned. "I learn from the best!" He replied, as he raised his sword up, clashing with Hikaru's. This time they locked swords. Hikaru recoiled from Ryuka's powerful attack. He then said, "You're good, but you can do better!" He lunged at Ryuka, putting a massive amount of energy into his attack. Ryuka nodded, putting his own massive amount of energy into his own attack, and clashed with Hikaru's attack. Hikaru jumped back from the attack. He then said, "Good job. I still think you can do better." He then disappeared and reappeared behind Ryuka. "I've gotten this far." Ryuka replied confidently, jumping forwards and turning towards Hikaru in a defensive stance. "I know I can get better." Hikaru brought down his blade on Ryuka, but was shocked to see that he blocked the attack. Hikaru smiled, "Nice, but I'm afraid you're still holding back. I want you to come at me with the intent to kill." "The intent to kill...." A sadistic smile crawled across Ryuka's face. "As you wish." Forcing Hikaru's sword up, he switched his own sword to his other hand, hitting Hikaru in the stomach with it. The attack stunned him for a split second, but that was all Ryuka needed. He brung the blade up toward Hikaru's head, intending to decapitate him. The blade met Hikaru's neck, but the edge cracked a little, and Hikaru was unharmed. Hikaru smiled and said, "Nice, that was a good slash." He sheathed his sword and said, "If we go any farther you'll collapse. We'll call it a day. I think it's been at least 7 hours." Ryuka then felt the exhaustion of the training, sheating his own sword and breathing a little bit harder. "....I didn't even notice I was tired." He commented. Back to the Others "Alright, well, first, go into Bankai Kyashi" said seireitou "All right..." She said, closing her eyes and focusing, grasping for her inner spirit. When she finally found it, she opened her eyes. "Bankai!" Mizu sat underneath the an apple tree eating one of the fruits. He was impressed at Kyashi's Bankai. He smiled and thought to himself, "This oughtta be good." "Mizu, enter your Shikai!" he yelled out to Mizu. "Stop yelling old man," said Mizu. "Why can't you fight her?" "What's the matter, Mizu-san?" Kyashi grinned, turning to Mizu. "Am I too much woman for you to handle? Or are you afraid to get your butt kicked by a lady?" Mizu smiled, then said, "If you insist." He drew his sword and said, "Rise from Hell, Tenmatatsujin." He faced Kyashi with an evil, yet somehow calm, smile. "Defend yourself." Kyashi's eyes widened a small amount, but she shrugged it off, getting herself in a defensive stance. "I intend to." She replied. Mizu charged at Kyashi laughing. They clashed blades sending sparks everywhere. He then said, "Be careful, I might accidentally kill you if you don't give this your all." Kyashi swallowed a bit, using quicker speed to keep up with Mizu. "Whatever attacks he's got, they might just finish me off in one blow. It's time to get serious." Channeling some of her chakra into Zatenmaru, she swung it upwards and clashed with Mizu's sword. Mizu deflected the blade, and slashed Kyashi on her shoulder. He smiled and said, "I've always liked battle, and you seem to give me a challenge. Keep up the good work. Oh, and defend that shoulder of yours." Kyashi then saw the horrifying cursemark forming on her shoulder. Mizu chuckled and said, "I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl, or because you're younger than me. I treat all my opponents as equals, but I really don't want to kill you. So give your all in this fight." Kyashi quickly flipped away, clutching her shoulder with one hand and wielding the sword in the other. "I was a bit too careless that time." Running at Mizu again, she ducked under his guard and grabbed his sword wrist. "Really? Then I won't go easy on you, either." Forcing a small amount of chakra into his arm, she was surprised as she felt muscles constricting themselves around the bone, more than she wanted. "Huh? I only meant to immobilize his arm." She thought. She then directed an axe-kick to his face, knocking him away. "It must be because of the power of the Bankai.." She thought. Mizu felt the pain in his arm. He closed his eyes and focused his chakra. His arm the regained original control. He tested it to see if it still worked. He smiled and said, "Good, you seem to have a killer instinct. Glad to see that you won't hold back." He readied an attacking position and said, "That one was lucky, the next one won't be." Seireitou clapped, "Excellent, its been 2 hours and you are still in Bankai.. lets see how much longer it can last" said seireitou Mizu and Kyashi kept fighting for 11 hours until they both collapsed in exhaustion. Mizu then said, "I'm calling it a day. You did a good job." "Yeah, she did" said seireitou Kyashi panted heavily. "Damn, you're good." She gasped out, pulling herself up on her knees, Bankai mode dissipating. Every one hears a crash coming from the woods "argh!" The scream comes from the same direction. "What the..." Kyashi blurted, turning toward the area. "Evan?" "Evan? What did he do now" said seireitou looking at the smoke Kyashi glared at the smoke. "And I'm nearly out of strength..." She said vehemently, a vein popping in her head. as they arive they see Evan on the ground, in bankai with broken bones. Seireitou uses his Rejection of Fate: God's Will to heal both Kyashi and Evan as he passes out and seireitou carries Evan. "Alright, i guess we can call it a day, huh?" "Yeah..." Kyashi replied. "I wonder how Ryuka's doing?" "Knowing Hikaru, they are probably having tea" he said smiling Kyashi smiled back. "Having tea is better than having broken bones, I guess." She agreed. "it's a draw back from my bankai" Evan mumbles as he wakes up "Can you make the walk back?" asked seireitou Kyashi winced. Although her wounds were healed, the exhaustion the training left on her body was still lingering. "I'd probably make it a few feet...then promptly pass out." She replied. "Well, i can carry both Evan and you, unless you want to just camp out here?" he asked "i can walk" Evan gets up and walks back. Kyashi's eyes rolled at Evan, before they widened and she smirked disbelievingly. "Out here? In the woods? When there's somewhere much more comfortable to relax? Fat chance!" "Well, i could carry you if you cant make the walk" said seireitou to Kyashi and then faced Evan. "You sure, dont force any unnessary action" he warned Evan Kyashi scratched her cheek with her finger, grinning. "I'd like that." She replied. "Ok, get on my back, ill bring you there" he said. Then he turned to Evan, "you sure you can walk?" Kyashi complied gratefully, climbing onto the slightly older man's back, placing her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. "He's obviously trying to shrug it off." She said, smirking. "More than that" Evan runs off Seireitou, while carrying Kyashi, walked back to the hotel slowly, making sure not to cause my pain to Kyashi's already exhaustion.... Kyashi noticed Seireitou's wariness while resting her head against his neck. "Sorry if I'm being a burden." She apologized. "I guess you're probably a bit exhausted, too." "Its okay, your not a burden at all" said seireitou smiling as he continued walking. "I was very impressed by your current level of mastery in Bankai, yuo did good today" he said